The Plaza
by GoodGirlGoneFANG
Summary: Chiron thinks that some of the campers deserve a vacation after the big war. So he sends them to the Plaza for a month. What will happen?  Percabeth  Temp Hiatus!  Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I just thought of this when I was playing Truth or Dare. It actually has nothing to do with it…yeah.**

_**Summary: **_**Chiron thinks that some of the elder campers deserve a vacation after the big war. So he sends them to the Plaza for a month. What will happen?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR THE PLAZA HOTEL.** **I only own Atalanta, Sofia, and Zander.**

"Percy, I insist! You all deserve a vacation!"

"Chiron, I can't let you pay for this! I feel bad."

"Please Percy!"

"Fine! I still feel bad though."

"Yes! You can invite nine other friends so there are ten people total."

"Ten? How big is the room you are getting us?"

"You will see. Now go pick who you want to come."

I walked out of the Big House, thinking. It was a year after the war and so many of us were dead. I still couldn't believe that I saved the world. _Think Percy! Who are you going to invite. Well, I have to bring Annabeth. And Grover, Thalia, and Nico! Hmm…five down (+ me) five to go. I should invite Tyson too! I wonder if Juniper can come…hmm…probably. And I should invite Annabeth's little sister, Sofia (I had to name her Sofia because it means smart…sorta)! And how about Atalanta and Zander. I fell bad for them. They were brought to camp just after the war. Their Greek obsessed mother gave them those names. But, she looked at them and thought they were two weak, so she left them in the woods to die. Luckily, someone found them and they were put in an orphanage. When they were seven years old, a monster adopted them. They killed her, with some hot-sauce I might add, and were on the run ever since. They just made it to Camp this year. They were surprisingly nice, and if anyone deserved a vacation they did,_

"Percy!" A familiar voice yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, Wise Girl!" I said playfully as she tackled me.

Now she was on top of me. I pushed her off. "We're going on vacation!"

"What?" She said, obviously confused.

"Chiron thinks we deserve a vacation! Me, you, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Juniper, Tyson, Sofia, Atalanta and Zander!"

A smile started to form on her face. "Where?"

"We are going back to the Plaza!"

Her smile started to fade. "The Plaza?"

"Yeah, nut this time we are getting the biggest room! We can all stay in the same room!"

"I guess..."

"Come on, there's a study..."

Annabeth's eyes lit up. "Study?"

I nodded. "Let's go tell Chiron who I am bringing."

"Perfect! Tell them and start packing! See you in an hour!" Chiron exclaimed.

"I'll go tell everyone." I said

"Okay. I will get your stuff" She answered. I ran out the door and threw a "thanks" over my shoulder.

In one hour, all of our people were rounded up and at the top of the hill. We got in the camp van and off we went.

We got there and each got a key-card.

"Have a nice month Mr. Jackson, Mrs. Jackson."

Our heads snapped up. I shrugged. We walked towards the elevator.

"Mr. Jackson! Wrong elevator! Your private one is over there." We looked in the direction he was pointing to and sure enough, there was a private elevator with a key-card slot. We went up the elevator.

"I wonder what the room looks like." I think Thalia said. We stepped out.

And in union we al said, "Oh my gods."

**What did you think? It will get better, I swear. I just had to make an introduction almost. R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter two! If you want to see the room that they have, them PM me and I will give you directions to the website. Remember, I am using the real floor plan of the room so bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. I only own Atalanta, Zander, and Sofia.**

**BTW: I just decided that this has to be a year after the war. K? Okay!**

"Mr. Jackson! Welcome to the Royal Plaza Suite! My name is Herald, your butler! I must give you a tour!" A pudgy man said as he gracefully ran towards us.

"Hello, Herald! That would be lovely!" I said

"Since when are you all...polite?" Annabeth asked.

"Since Chiron told me that's how we have to act while we're here so they don't think we're rude and don't let us back."

"Oh."

"Right this way Mr. Jackson."

At the end of the tour we were in the living room, on the amazingly stiff sofas.

"I can't believe that there are ten foyers!" Nico exclaimed.

"We get it already, Nico!" Grover groaned. "What we really we need to talk about important stuff, like who gets what room!"

Atalanta raised her hand. Both she and her brother had wavy, brown hair. Atalanta's hair went down to her mid-torso. "I think that Percy should get the Master bedroom, with whoever he chooses. After all, he saved Olympus and got us this trip."

The others nodded. "Well Percy?" Her eyes were a dark, deep brown, and they were like Annabeth's, they bore into you. It's scary. "Who do you pick?"

"Annabeth obviously!" Annabeth smiled.

She continued, "Nico and Thalia should get Junior Suite One." Thalia's face turned bright red and Nico did a little happy dance because he didn't have to sleep on the couch. He got smacked.

"Also, Grover and Juniper get the other suite. I will talk to Herald about getting some extra beds." She walked off, looking for Herald.

"Come on Wise Girl. Let's go unpack!"

"I am locking all the doors that Nico will try to get through to get to our room!" Annabeth called from Zeus knows how far away.

"Okay!" I started to unpack her stuff, putting on her side if the walk-in-closet. I saw this little pink bag thing, filled with... I don't know what.

"Annabeth? Where should I put this?" She walked over and her eyes widened. She ran over and snatched it out of my hands and speed-walked to the bathroom.

"Nothing you need to know about." She said calmly. I scrunched my eyebrows together. Then I remembered that this was Annabeth. You don't question her.

"Whatever." I finished unpacking and laid down on the bed. Annabeth came in and plopped down next to me. I turned on the TV. It was this show on architecture. Wrapping my arm around Annabeth, I closed my eyes, knowing that we would have to watch it. When I was about to fall asleep, Annabeth started to play with my hair. I turned pretending to be asleep, and put both arms around her, burying my face in her hair. She giggled and got back to playing with my hair. Still watching, she laid her head on mine. We sat like that for a couple minutes when there was a sharp knock on the door.

"Hey love-birds who feel the need to lock all of the doors!" Thalia. "It's dinner time! Antonio just finished cooking!"

I sprang up taking Annabeth with me.

"What are you doing?" She asked as I pick her up and slung her over my shoulder.

"Going to dinner!" I unlocked the door to find Thalia tapping her foot, a look of worry and disgust on her face.

"What were you guys doing in there?" She asked.

"I watched this amazing show on how they used integers to-"

"Okay, Annabeth, sorry to be rude but I really don't care." **(A/N HEY THALIA! "I REALLY DON'T CARE" IS MY LINE!)**

"I figured as much."

We walked toward the dinning room. Annabeth's face lit up when she saw the elegant chandelier. There were fancy name cards in front of every seat. I was at the head of the table, Thalia at the other. Annabeth was to my right, Grover to my left. Next to Grover was Juniper, and next to her was Nico and Tyson. Next to Annabeth was Sofia. Next to her were the twins.

"Anniebef? Where do I sit?" Sofia asked. Sofia is about five. She is an exact copy of Annabeth. She had an even worse life the the twins. Stuff I don't want to go into. Since the day she came to camp, she was attached to Annabeth. Annabeth was practically raising her. She also likes me. We were kind of like her parents. You know what? Forget I said that...

"Right here sweetie." Annabeth said, motioning to the seat next to her. The chef, who I assumed to be Antonio, brought out a gourmet meal for her. Mac and cheese. She squealed in delight. Then some waiters brought out our food. It was amazing, even though I didn't know what it was.

By the time we were done, it was seven o' clock.

"Sofia, time for bed!**" **Annabeth said joyfully, so Sofia thought it was fun.

Sofia put on her best pout. "I don't wanna go to bed, Momma!" Annabeth nearly passed out.

I grabbed Annabeth's hand. Then Thalia spoke up. "Auntie Thalia will take you to bed."

Sofia squealed, then realized that she had to bed, and pouted again. They walked away, towards our room, where they put and extra bed for her.

"She-she called me Momma..." Annabeth stuttered. I am glad that we brought Sofia on this trip. She would have been heart-broken if Annabeth, her 'mom', left for a whole month.

"Let's go to the living room." I said, trying to distract Annabeth.

Then Zander spoke for the first time on the trip. "Now that the little child is gone, we can have some fun."

Tyson looked confused "Fun? What kind of fun? Like play tag?"

"Maybe you should go to bed big guy." Zander said.

"Okay! Night-night!" He said, running to the study, where he had made camp for the night.

Thalia came back, looking frazzled. "This is why I became a hunter. No kids!" Annabeth managed a smile, still scared from the 'Momma' thing.

We sat in the living room, thinking of things to do. "Let's play truth or dare!" Nico yelled.

"Shh! Sofia is sleeping for once! Oh, and we can play that. Let's set the rules. It's regular rules. But if you chicken out, you have to remove one article of clothing. Everyone swear on the River Styx." We all did. She kept talking. "Nico can start." Annabeth said.

He scanned the group. "Grover! Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to...moon Herald! Oh and me and Percy have to video tape it!"

"Fine." Nico got out a camera and we were off. Grover called the front desk. We video taped it.

"Hello. This is the Royal Plaza Suite. We need Herald right away. Thank you." Within seconds, Herald was there. Grover sighed and turned around. He mooned him and Herald's eyes widened. I busted out laughing.

"Is that all sir?"

"Yes that is all."

We ran back into the room, laughing. "We have it!" The girls saw Herald's face and started cracking up.

"Okay. My turn!" Grover said. "Percy! Truth or dare?"

"Um...Dare."

"I dare you make out with Thalia."

"What? No!"

"You know the consequences!" Of course I chose to wear only a t-shirt and shorts. I took off my shirt. **(A/N Fan girl scream!)**

"Daddy? Why you have no shirt on?" Sofia asked, rubbing her eyes, teddy bear in hand. My face turned completely red, like those tomatoes that we had for dinner. I didn't realized until later that she said daddy.

"I think that's enough truth or dare for tonight." Atalanta said.

"Come on Sophie, let's go back to bed." Annabeth said.

"Let's go Sofia!" I grabbed her hand and we skipped to our room. When we got there, I put her in bed and said good-night. I changed in the bathroom, while Annabeth changed in the room. I came out in my, well, underwear (like I thought we would be sleeping in the same room! Chiron would never let that happen!) and saw Annabeth in a tank-top and short-shorts. I looked at her legs.

"Percy! Up here!" She snapped. Hey, don't yell at me. I am a teenage boy for crying out loud!

"Sorry." We climbed into bed.

"Night!"

"Night."

I drifted off.

I woke up to someone whispering, "Daddy...Daddy!"

"Yes Sophie?"

She sniffled. "I had a bad dream, Daddy! I am scared. Can I sleep in your bed?"

"Okay, but go on Mommy's side." I heard shuffling then, "Mommy...Mommy."

"What sweetie?"

"Daddy told me to wake you up."

**A/N I had to add that last part in there. I just love Sofia! She is so cute! I was asked why I chose her, Atalanta, and Zander. The reason is...I felt like it. That's all. But saying that to me gave me an idea! Brace yourself. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'ma back! Yay! I am excited about this story so I am going to update again. Thank you guys for reviewing so quickly! On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the Plaza Hotel.**

"Daddy! Daddy! Mommy said to wake you up!" Little Sofia said, just as the sun was rising over the horizon.

"Thanks Mom!"

"No problem."

"Daddy! I want to play! Let's play! Let's play!"

"Fine."

We crept though the oval foyer, Riptide in hand. We put on masks, and opened the doors to Junior Suite One. Thalia was at the very edge of the bed, as far away from Nico as possible. Nico, given the extra space, was on his back, arms and leg spread apart wide. Sophie poked Thalia and Thalia got what we were doing. I handed her a mask. I drew Riptide and she took out her mace canister.

I trilled and Thalia followed my example. Nico shot up, screaming. He grabbed his sword and started swinging.

"Get away! Stay back!"

"Aieieieieieie!" I yelled.

Annabeth ran in, realized it was us, and pretended to fight. I knocked her dagger out of her hand.

"Nico! Your sword!" He threw it; she caught it and ran out the door.

"Holy shi- Oh it's just you guys! I hate you Percy!"

"Oh my gods! I can't believe you fell for that!" I said. Thalia was rolling on the floor and Sofia was giggling like the little five year old she was. "You all are-"

"NEW YORK POLICE DEPARTMENT! OPEN THE DOOR!" A voice said from outside. "OPEN THE DOOR, NOW!"

"Great! I'll open it."

I opened the door to a gun. "PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" I did and Sophia screamed. A woman stood there, gun poised right at my head. Grover walked up. "Ma'am, nothing is goin-"

"HANDS UP!"

A man ran in. "What's going on here?"

Annabeth spoke up. "Nothing, sir. We were just playing a game of tag."

"Tag?"

"Yes sir."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"HANDS UP!" The woman said again.

"Shut-up Dolly!" She pointed the gun at him. "Really Dolly? Let's go." They left and Sophie started to cry. Annabeth and I exchanged glances. She ran to Annabeth.

"Mommy! That's what happened to other Daddy!" She sobbed. I went over.

"Hey, hey! I'm right here! It's okay! I'm fine!" I said. She hugged me and howled into my shoulder.

Herald ran in, panting. "Is everyone all right?" Then he saw Sophie. "Is she okay?"

"Yes. She is fine. That little scene just stirred up some old memories."

"I see."

Antonio came into the room and looked at Sofia. "Sofia? Do you want some doughnuts for breakfast?"

Her face lit up. She shook her head excitedly. I put her down and she tripped over herself trying to got to the pantry. I looked at everyone, and they all looked shaken up from both scenes. Grover gave me a look of pity.

"I'm sorry dude." Nico said, radiating death even more than usual.

"It's all good. We shouldn't have scared you like that." We did that hand-shake/man-hug thing. Then Sophie came in with powdered sugar all over her face.

"Okay…what do you guys want to do?" Juniper asked.

"Well, how about we go to Palm's Court?" Annabeth said.

"What is Balm's Fort, Momma?" We laughed and went down the private elevator.

**Third Person (This the time to turn on some spy music):**

"Locked."

"Locked!"

"Same here!"

"Yup!"

"Here too!"

"Same!"

From the ground, it must have looked like a stunt. However, up there, it was most definitely not. Five kids hanging on ropes on the top of the building was not a stunt.

"Get out the bolt cutters!" You have to admire their cunning. They may have been stupid, but not in their business.

"Here!" Bolt cutters flew through the air. He caught it easily. There was a grunt and the sound of metal falling.

"Got it." He slipped inside the window and unlocked the others. They crept in, and hid.

**Back to Percy's POV:**

"Sophie, how about you go in the living room and watch Blue's Clues **(A/N Which I don't own! I used to love that show!)**."

"Okay!" She said and ran off. The little pitter-patter of her feet was so adorable. I sat down and started to get comfortable.

That was, until I heard the scream.

**Yay! Chapter done! Who were those people? Who screamed? Why does Dolly like to yell? Food for the brain. I just got the soundtrack for Sherlock Holmes! It's awesome! Now I am reading the books. They are good. It's so much easier to read than the Iliad was! Yeah I know I am a freak. I read weird books. Get used to it! That little rant got me tired so I am going to take a nap. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am back! Yay! I want to use this time to write a summary of what has happened so far.**

**Summary: Chiron wanted Percy and company to go on a trip, so he basically forced them to go. Percy decided to bring Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Juniper, Tyson, Atalanta, Zander, and Sofia along with him to the plaza. Atalanta and Zander are twins that have had a horrible life and Percy feels they deserve the trip. Sofia is a little five year old that has grown onto Annabeth and Percy like they are her parents (They aren't! And they are not married either.). They get there and after a long night, they sleep. They next day they play a prank on Nico and the police show up at the door. When they point a gun at Percy, old memories are triggered in little Sophie's mind and she loses it. Some people break into their room and at the end of the chapter, someone screams.**

**Okay, there it is! I will now tell the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the Plaza.**

_"Sophie, how about you go in the living room and watch Blue's Clues."_

_"Okay!" She said and ran off. The little pitter-patter of her feet was so adorable. I sat down and started to get comfortable._

_That was, until I heard the scream._

"Sophie!" I yelled.

"Percy!" I heard from another end of the room.

"Grover!"

"Thalia!"

"Daddy!" I heard Sofia yell.

"Annabeth?" I yelled. She ran up, dagger in hand.

"Where's Sophie?"

I ran into the living room. There was two masked figures standing, one holding Sophie. Annabeth ran strait towards them, dagger drawn. "Sofia!" I followed and took on the two men, while Annabeth grabbed Sofia and ran. I disarmed them easily, sliced one, and held the sword tip to the other's face.

"Who are you?" I asked.

One answered quickly, "So you finally had a kid with Annabeth, huh? That was quick."

I rolled my eyes and took off the mask. "Travis."

"And Connor, too!" The other masked figure said very enthusiastically.

"Thanks for traumatizing my kid."

"So it is your kid!" Travis said.

"Kind of. She isn't really mine, exactly."

"Oh!" Connor said, dragging out the 'O'. "Annabeth cheated on you! Then who's the daddy?"

"She's not Annabeth's kid either!"

"So, you kidnapped her."

"Do you really thin-"

"NEW YORK POLICE DEMPARTMENT! OPEN THE DOOR, NOW!"

"Not again!" I groaned.

"This has happened before?" Travis asked.

We walked to the door. I opened it and said, "Hello Dolly. How has your day been?"

"HANDS UP!"

"Again? Okay..." I put my hands up. She looked at Travis and Connor. She stepped towards Connor. "HELLO! MY NAME IS DOLLY! YOU ARE SO CUTE! LET'S GO ON A DATE!"

"Ummm...I am sorry. You scare me."

"WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN?"

"Good-bye Dolly." I shut the door.

A muffled sound came through the door. "BYE!"

I turned back to Travis and Connor. "So, why did you attack my room?"

"We felt left out."

"Hey idiots! We need your help!" He ran towards the direction of the voice. We found three more figures, hanging upside down. And of course, Sophie was crying again.

Travis frowned. "Hey! I voted this year!" **(A/N If you don't get that I am so upset with you.)**

"Me too!" Connor said, obviously agitated. "It's not fair! We forget to vote and we get yelled at all the time! I hate you!"

"Just shut-up and get us down!" I ripped her mask off to the scowling face of Katie Gardiner.

"How did you guys even get here?" Tyson asked.

"Well, it all began with some peanut butter..."

**Yay! Chapter four done! And seriously, if you didn't get that joke, I am really mad at you. Unless you are one of my friends. R&R! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I am back! I really want to thank **Poseidon and Athena's daughter** for reviewing so much! I luv ya! Okay, on with the chapter. Sorry I have not updated anything in a while. My two best friends are not doing so good. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the Plaza Hotel.**

After hearing their _delightful _and completely _appropriate _story, I said, "Well thanks for stopping by! Please. Leave." I said in a happy tone.

"Oh, no. We did not come all this way just to get kicked out of your oh so special suite. We are staying as long as you are." Travis said, matter-o-factly.

"You can stay, _but _you need to swear on the River Styx that you won't scare Sophie again."

They swore. "Thank you my dear Percy."

"Shut up."

The rest of the day, we basically laid down the rules for Connor and Travis (I swear they misbehave more than Sofia does!) and emptied their pockets. We got beds for them and told Herald that they were 'long lost friends of ours'. I hate them…

"Percy? Do you think it was…wise to let them stay?" Annabeth asked from the bed, while I was shaving.

"You know that they would just sneak back in until we let them stay. It was just easier than having them run and freak Sophie out."

"I guess…" We heard whispering from outside the door. I walked in from the bathroom, looking at Annabeth. I went to the door and listened.

"…Awful quiet in there."

"What do you…"

"…They are…"

"Eww…"

"We should sneak in on…"

"…So funny."

"1...2..."

"Wait, I have a better idea. Let's…"

"…Great idea. I starving…Go."

I walked back to Annabeth. "Probably the Stolls, thinking up a prank. They are going to pull it later."

"Whatever…we should just put Sofia in Grover's room tonight."

"I guess…but that might give Travis and Connor the wrong…message…"

"That's good. We will pull it back on them."

"I don't think that is a good idea Percy. Remember last winter? They are the prank _Kings_! **(A/N I am working on a One-shot about this. I will tell you when it is up!) **

I shivered, remembering that winter. Scary times. "I guess you're right…but still."

"Fine, but no pranking back. We learned that lesson already. There is no need to go through that again. Ever."

"I agree. I wish last winter never happened…"

"Same. Let's just forget about that…_incident._" She said it, as if the incident was a deadly disease that she had gotten. But even that would have been better than what happened…

We walked to the gym; we were getting out of shape with all of this fancy food AKA calories. She got on the elliptical and I got on the treadmill.

"Hey people!" Thalia yelled from under the bench press.

"What up Thalia?"

She grunted. "What do you think is up?"

"The sky?" Annabeth asked, clearly enjoying this game.

"Shut your trap Annabeth!" Thalia replied, struggling under the weight.

"How much are you lifting?" I asked, surprised that she couldn't handle the weight.

"About… a hundred pounds?"

"Are you kidding me Thalia? You are going to hurt yourself! "Percy help her." A very worried Annabeth said.

I ran over and lifted it onto the holder. Sweat was dripping down her face. She picked it back up and started to bench press it. Suddenly I heard a _pop!_ Thalia screamed and dropped the weight on herself. I quickly grabbed it and put it in the holder. She was holding her head, which I could see throbbing.

"Grover! HELP!" Annabeth cried.

He ran in, a wild look on his face. His eyes widened when he saw Thalia. "What's wrong?" He asked. I explained what happened, although I don't think he heard much of what I was saying over Thalia's screaming. He rolled his eyes, and pushed on her temple. She immediately relaxed. "Easy stuff." He said and walked out the door.

Herald ran in, and after assessing the situation, proclaimed, "You children are a wild bunch, you know that?"

**Yay! Chapter 5: DONE! Oh and if you didn't get the joke, **_**idiot **_**is the Greek word for 'He who does participate in government'. It was used in Athens. You people upset me. See, I told you I am a Greek Freak! HAHAHAHAHA! I am still upset with you! Wish me luck with my friends!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm baaaaack! But not from the grave…just from something very, very evil and sinister…MATH!**

**I'll just get on with it.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own PJO. Or Plaza Hotel.**

"PASTA! Pasta! Pasta! Pasta!" Sophie yelled, running down the hall towards the dinning room. Antonio had prepared a pasta dish with some weird pink sauce. Sofia ate it at the speed of light. Times two.

"This stuff is amazing!" said Travis, his face dirtier than Sofia's. "The nymphs can't even make barbeque this good!"

"I am glad I can serve you, but, ah, what are nymphs?" Antonio questioned in his strange accent that no one could quite place.

I shot him a look. He stumbled, "Um, you know, those bartenders at this place, uh, called the, uh, Pavilion, where, um, they call the workers nymphs…yeah…"

"Actually I haven't heard of it. Where is it? Is it any good?" He asked again.

"No." He said in a low tone, trying to hide his bluff, "No, no. It's horrible…"

"But you just said that even the Nymphs can't make stuff this good."

"I meant the partay!" He even dragged out the 'tay' part. That's just sad.

"Oh, yes of course. I am sorry I questioned you, master."

"Score! High-five dude!" Connor yelled, "You got called master!"

"Yeah!"

I rolled my eyes. "So who wants to make someone go to bed tonight?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me!" Travis raised his hand and swung it around.

"Uh, no. Juniper?"

Sophie looked up at me. "Who's Juna-Junia-Juniper going to put to bed?"

"The girl who eats like a piggy." I said, seeing if she got the message.

"You mean the girl over there?" She asked, pointing to Clarisse.

Clarisse scowled, while everyone else bit their lips. "No, you."

I swear Hades took over her eyes 'cause they were dang scary man!

"No." She said simply, got up, and walked away.

Chris whistled. "You got a hell of a kid there, Perce."

"She's not my kid!" I snapped.

Everyone stared at me in shock, including Sofia. Her eyes were wide.

"Come on Sofia." Annabeth said softly, after glaring daggers.

I got up and left the room, heading for the work out room. I got on the treadmill and started running.

I was at my third mile when I heard some laughing-Annabeth's laugh. It was coming from the…pantry? I ran to our room and grabbed her hat. I stuck it on and tiptoed into the fancy kitchen.

She was sitting on the counter and…some guy was in there with her. Touching her legs. Um, excuse me! That's my job! I'll take it from here! I scowled, invisibly, 'cause you know…never mind. She had her arms around his neck. Who the hell was this guy? Did I mention she was wearing her pajamas? He started to lean in and I just lost it.

I pushed him off her, and he looked way confused. I punched him, and I felt his nose break under my solid fist. I uncapped Riptide and slashed. It passed straight through him. Stupid mortal. I re-capped it and planted a snap kick to his rib cage. He seemed to get over his shock and started swinging wildly, trying to get back. All this time Annabeth sat, horror-struck, watching the fight unfold. I got behind him and kicked him to the floor. I swung my foot hard, knocking him out.

I took off the hat.

I shook my head and walked out. I didn't realize tears were streaming down my face.

Later that night, I sat in Grover and Juniper's room. We sat in a semi-circle, silent. They had already tried to calm me down. Now they didn't know what to do besides just sit and stare. There was a knock at the door. Juniper managed a weak smile, but I hardly registered it.

"_Can I come in?"_

"_I don't know. Why don't you bring you're boyfriend in too." _Juniper replied snidely.

"_You really hurt him you know."_

"_I'm sorry!"_

"_Don't tell me. Tell him."_

**A/N HAHAHAHAHA! I JUST LOVE BREAKING THEM UP! I know I'll get slammed by reviewers but I don't care. Who was this mystery dude? Does anyone have any suggestions? I think I know who I want it to be, but I want some feedback. Bye! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I don't feel like saying anything.**

Juniper and She Who Should Not Be Named walked in. I merely glared and then look down.

"Percy?"

I didn't answer.

"Percy."

Nothing.

"Percy!"

Lalalalala!

"Percy answer me!"

"Whatever." My voice was hoarse. I have no idea why.

"Percy, please."

"No! You cheated," I screamed, and Grover and Juniper silently left the room. "Who was that guy anyway?"

"Jason." She said silently, "But he was hitting on me!"

"Then why did you let him touch you? Why did you even let him _in_? Or I don't know-push him off? What about saying 'I have a boyfriend in the room next to this one?" I snarled.

"I tried to!" she cried.

"Then why were you giggling?"

"It was uncontrollable!"

"You don't laugh when I go like this." I put my hand on her arm.

"That's because you never do!"

"But I thought you weren't touchy-touchy." I said quietly.

She looked down. "I'm sorry."

"I know. But I still can't trust you."

Her lip trembled. "I know."

My jaw clenched.

"I'll sleep in Sophie's bed."

"You don't have to. We're friends."

She nodded. And left the room.

After an hour of trying to sleep, Annabeth started crying. I was about to feel bad for her until I remembered what she did. Too bad.

That morning, I was up first. I got dressed, knowing that I ruined my relationships with both Annabeth and Sophie. On my way to the living room to watch something, to get my mind off things, I caught Grover switching the positions of name cards. He was putting me far away from the two girls mentioned before.

He saw me, "S-sorry Percy. We heard a little bit of the fight and, uh, felt that this was best."

"It's fine…did you ever find out who that guy was exactly? I got a name: Jason."

"I didn't get too much but he said he worked with her…like in the architect world."

"He was completely mortal…what did you do with him anyway? I was going to deal with him when that whole anger thing came…"

"Uh…"

**(A/N You know how in movies people have mini flashbacks while talking to other people when they are asked a question? This next scene is kind of like that. It's also in 3****rd**** person.)**

"_Who… are… you?" Grover punched him with every word. _

"_I work with Annabeth! I'm an architect!" He was coughing._

_Grover then got in an elevator and rode in comfortable silence with him next to me. He kicked down a door and tied him to a bed. The goat boy then proceeded to close the door and ride back up._

"Grover!"

"Uh… you know that the 4th floor is a really bad place to hang…and I don't remember…"

"Whatever. Can we beat him up later?" I asked.

"If you can get the rest of the guys, I'm in."

"Cool."

"Hey Percy." Travis said behind me. "What did you and Annabeth do last night?" Travis is very suggestive. Before I thought about it I whirled and socked him in the face.

"Daddy? Why did you do that?"

I closed my eyes, my back to her. To my left, there was a window open. Without a second thought, I ran and jumped out of it.

**Annabeth's POV (I know I never do this but it was necessary here)**

The first thing I saw was Percy punching Travis. Then him jumping out of a window.

"Percy!"

Connor already had gear on. "We got this." He said and he too jumped out of the window.

**Connor POV (**)**

I saw Percy free falling, but he didn't seem to make any effort to stop or summon the ocean to him. I was on a bungee cord, which we had installed on the roof before we even went into the building. The wind was blowing through my hair. Ah, the fun of free falls. But I had a mission. I grabbed Percy.

"A little early to commit suicide you know."

"Whatever…"

By this time, people noticed us and started screaming.

"By the way Perce, the end of the cord is coming soon so it might hurt a little…"

He didn't realize it, but I had strapped him on me so I couldn't let go of him.

"Um…Percy? Put your arms and legs up like your sky-diving."

"Why?"

"Because we're going to go splat!"

**A/N I'm done now. Cliff hangers + A-DOA = 3 Love you guys (probably a bit too much) and review for next chapter!**


	8. MUST READ AN

**A/N Okay- my first authors note for this story. I have a couple of things to clear up.**

**1) Thanks for all of the reviews! When I got up this morning I didn't think I'd have so many!**

**2) Percy's 'suicide'- Percy was not trying to commit suicide... sorry about how confusing that was. What he was really trying to do was just get away from his problems (not by killing himself). I thought that him jumping would be much more interesting than him running to the elevator and pushing 'G' then sitting in there with the elevator music going, and then it stopping and then him running out. Sorry.**

**3) Someone else brought up that Sophie is too little-sounding. I, once again, am sorry about that. I based her on my cousin, who is six, so I figured that the six-year-old level would be equal to a five-year-old Athena kid level. I guess my cousin isn't the smartest six year old around. I did make her a little childish to make the story cuter because I hate fluff and am very, very bad at writing it.**

**4) I realize that many people in the story aren't mentioned much, so I will find a way to get rid of them- if you guys want. If you like them, tell me.**

**5) Lastly, I realized that I don't thank you guys enough. All of you stick with it and review all of my chapters. I love you guys!  
**

**So thanks for everything- even reading this very long A/N.**

**THANKS!  
**


	9. SECOND AN

**A/N hey guys! I know, I know- i haven't updated in FoReVeR! Well, sorry but I'm nit going to be updating until BOTH of my computers are fixed. They broke TWO days apart- right in time for all of those new albums that came out ): **

**Sadly, that won't happen for a while. I'm on my friend's computer typing this up. She is impatiently tapping her foot behind me. (Say hi to Roxy guys.! ) Anyway...I'm going to hold a mini contest for my new username.**

**RuLeS:**

1) Don't steal names from others. Not fair!

2) Contest ENDS Tuesday, June 21, 2011.

3) MUST be appropriate or I'll BAN you from reviewing.

4) Don't make fun of other people's names.

5) **_WINNER GETS A NEW CHAPTER ON A STORY **_**

** Excluding stories on hitatus and DHM because it's under construction. And that will happen when I get my computer back.

Here's how it's going to work:

1) You guys enter names (I'll give some like help as to what to name me)

2) I pick the winner- and the winner MUST reply via PM as to which story they want me to update next.

3) I CHANGE MY TERRIBLE USER-NAME.!

So that's how it's going to work- please enter in the contest. Below are some helpful personality traits, favorites, etc.

What I look like:

-Sorta blond-ish hair. All my guy friends say it's blond, all of the girls say it's brown- I don't know!

-Blue eyes, short

WhAt I lOvE:

-**Black Veil Brides**

-Paramore

-August Burns Red

-**Brokencyde**

-_eatmewhilei'mhot!_

-**_BLACK VEIL BRIDES_**

Yeah...sorry that was so lame. If your stuck, looking at my profile might help some.

**IMPORTANT: **

**MAKE SURE ALL SUGGESTIONS GO TOWARDS MY STORY: _THE PLAZA!_ ANY SUGGESTIONS THAT ARE MADE OUT TO ANY OTHER STORY MAY NOT BEEN SEEN IN TIME FOR ENTRY DUE TO LAZINESS AND REFUSAL TO CHECK EMAIL MORE THAN ONCE A WEEK. THANK YOU!**

**A~DOA-SIGNING OUT  
**


	10. THIRD AN

**A/N- I AM SOOOO SORRY GUYS! I want to thank MADRIGAL DEMIGOD for being AMAZING! Madrigal Demigod reminded me that I had to like you know, ANNOUNCE the winner of my contest! Yeah- thanks! Well, let's get on with it! **

***DRUMROLL PLEASE***

**AND THE WINNER IS...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**BOOKWORMIUM13!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!  
**

**!**

**WITH THE NAME...**

**..Blonde**

**! **

**Because I LOVE that name!**

**So Bookwormium13- PM which story you want me to update next! **

**For everyone else, I want to 'hand out' some awards for your names as well!**

**SECOND PLACE- Black Veil Blonde by GammaryeGirl**

**THIRD PLACE- GoodGirlGoneFANG by Dreamin'OfABlondeFang**

**Tongue Twister- Palace of Pallas by Thalia Grace-Pinecone Face **

**Best Use of Given Faves- Blondie-BrownPunkrockerChic**

**Best 'Kind of a joke' (I don't mean bad! You have read the whole review)- LivingLifeTillDeath by ..**

**Name That Made Me Crack-Up In A Good Way- WHRMPT by Awesomegrl77**

**Thank you guys SO much for all of the name ideas because I am the MOST uncreative person you will EVER electronically meet. Signing out for the last time as Alessa-Daughter of Athena! Bye guys!**


End file.
